


Molly Hooper

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of Molly through the series and how I hope things end:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



Molly Hooper was well aware of what everyone thought of her – a silly little girl who was far too obsessed. She laughed too loud at his snarky comments and made a fool of herself with her bad jokes. She babbled about in his presence and sought after his approval. She tried too hard to impress him and yearned for his attention.

In reality, Sherlock Holmes was the only man that truly impressed Molly Hooper. And she didn't care what other people thought of her. Maybe she did laugh a little too loud, but his comments were funny to her. Her sentences ran on and on because it was too hard to determine exactly what color his eyes were in breath. He impressed her, so naturally she wanted to impress him. Granted, what others considered as her foolish actions lessened over the years. His ability to impress her never dulled, but her need to impress him back weakened.

Sure, there had been many dates and a couple of boyfriends, but no one who actually impressed her. Most were dull and boring (though she would never admit that, especially to Sherlock), and only a few interesting enough to keep her attention long enough to be titled boyfriend because what would be the point of giving attention to someone unimpressive?

Molly couldn’t help but notice that the first man she found interesting and impressive happened to be the World’s Only Consulting Detective who wanted nothing to do with relationships. She had simply convinced herself during Uni that she was far too busy to have a relationship and that all the information she was shoving into her brain was impeding her from getting to know anyone. But then she was done with her studies they still failed to impress. So when she met Sherlock and discovered his disgust for relationships she had to think twice if her choice in partner was her way of sabotaging her love life before it even began.

Even with that doubt planted firmly in her mind, when he came to her asking for everything she willing gave of herself. But not out of hope or want for compensation, but out of pure and selfless love. Then, when he pressed his lips firmly to hers and pulled back saying he wasn't sure he was ever coming back, she was unprepared for the tidal wave of emotions that hit her.

She dealt with it best she could. She avoided Lestrade when he came to the morgue and didn't return Anderson’s calls about the conspiracy theories. For six months she was practically a recluse, avoiding her friends and their questions about the whole situation until they finally stopped calling.

Nine months had gone by when she spotted Tom across the bar. With the dark lighting and the three drinks in her system, it was a wonder she didn't fling her arms around his neck and snog him breathless. Still, she felt rather foolish after shouting Sherlock across the room at him and taking hold of his arm as if she knew him. Granted, Tom had been nice enough to catch her before she tripped over her feet and tumbled to the floor so she said yes to a drink when he asked.

Tom was no Sherlock. His intelligence was lacking in comparison and his style was a downgrade from the well-groomed presence Sherlock projected. But still. Tom didn't look at her like she was a silly little girl.

In fact he knew nothing of that side of Molly Hooper. Tom just knew Molly. The Molly that existed after Sherlock. What he saw was an intelligent and powerful woman, the side of her no one saw when she stood in Sherlock’s shadows, and he cared deeply for her.

It was no shock to Molly when Tom proposed. He showed all the nervous signs of a man with the weight of an engagement ring in his pocket. When the night came and he got down on one knee, Molly smiled and said yes. She had considered it carefully, like you would when buying a new car. She liked Tom. He was nice and treated her well. His smile was crooked and she founded it endearing. He worked hard and encouraged her in her own career.

Despite her well-considered decision, the word yes didn’t fill her. She stared down at the ring and resigned herself to a life with a man who didn’t impress her. The diamond was a reminder every day that a good man didn’t need to impress her to give her the life she deserved. It might not be the life she desired, but it was at least the life she deserved. And she was okay with that.

Then he was back. Then he was back and she was no longer okay. Tom was a good man. Great man, really – just not an impressive man and Sherlock was messing everything up. She wasn’t the silly little girl anymore, but he was no less impressive. And was she delusional, or was that Sherlock’s idea of a date?

Maybe it was just her type….maybe, but it didn’t matter anymore. She had made a commitment to Tom. She had said yes and was content with her decision...at least she was trying to be content with her decision but no happily engaged woman should feel the way she did when Sherlock left the reception by himself. No engaged woman should have debated back and forth for two hours about calling Sherlock and then deciding to send a text. And no engaged woman should have smiled so brightly at the thank you text he sent back.

Her ring looked sad sitting on the counter top, but she refused to put it back on. When Tom came to pick her up for breakfast he looked from the ring to her face and he knew. He had slipped the ring off the counter and into his pocket quietly before telling her he hoped Sherlock realized that he loved her back.

She cried herself to sleep and woke to Toby licking her nose a couple hours later.

The drug test, the Moriarty scare, and the investigation were all a blur. One day Mary was telling her she was pregnant and the next Baby Watson was starting to smile. Sherlock was distant to say the least, avoiding her around the hospital and excusing himself from John and Mary’s when she showed up. But then the case was closed and there he was on her couch, with a note asking her to wake him when she had breakfast ready.

She had shaken him lightly and the smell of tea and eggs had him sitting up straight. They were silent as Sherlock shoveled the food to his mouth. She snuggled into her chair and sipped her tea, wondering if this was what the rest of her life looked like.

But then he took her hand in his and smiled.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sherlolly Secret Santa gift to mollyandherjumper!


End file.
